


Of Pools and Getting Lost

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kagehina exchange2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did he manage to lose his boyfriend twice in one day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pools and Getting Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For number 14, pinch hitter. I tried to combine them all into one and then realized (after staring and not writing for two hours) no, I really can't do last minute nsfw. ^^ sorry! Hope you enjoy it anyway.

“Oi dumbass get back here!” his half naked boyfriend ignored him, dashing out of the locker room, he closed the locker, committing the code to memory _0910_ (“Our jerseys would be easiest Kageyama!”) as he dashed out after him.

The pool was crowded on such a hot day in summer, enough that he had issues attempting to find that vibrant orange hair on a short person. “Hinata!” he called, and in no way did a note of worry creep into his voice.

After a moment he started shoving between people, still looking around for that orange hair. He hadn’t been pleased at the idea that other people would see his boyfriend half naked but when Hinata gave him that _look_ he couldn’t say no. Plus _he_ would get to see him half naked. But now he was _missing_ and where was he?!

“Hin-”

“King he’s at the other end of the pool.” Tsukishima called, getting annoyed just watching him shove through people.

Kageyama glanced down at the pool, “Didn’t know you could swim.”

“Yamaguchi can’t.” he replied, nodding at the freckled teen clinging to the side of the pool.

“Tsuki!” he objected.

Kageyama nodded at Tsukishima and made his way to the other end, “Hinata!” he called again. Where _was_ the dumbass? It shouldn’t be this hard to-

“Hey watch out kid!”

He turned, somehow _knowing_ that 'kid' was his dumbass, in time to see Hinata’s arms pinwheeling as he tried to keep his balance on the edge of the pool, before falling backwards, headfirst, into the pool. Without a thought he jumped in after him, getting worried when he didn’t immediately pop up. He was just about to go under and grab him when he came up, coughing just in front of him.

He tugged him to the nearest edge, guiding him to hold onto it as he rubbed his back slightly. “You okay?”

“Ye-” he coughed again, “Yeah I’m fine, just a bit of water.”

“Need to get out?”

“No!” he objected, before coughing. “M-maybe just for a minute.”

Kageyama nodded and moved around to push him up as he scrambled at the edge, turning around and sitting on the edge once he got up, looking down at his boyfriend.

“Why’d you run off like that?”

“Because I wanted to get in the pool?” he offered.

“Then why weren’t you in it?”

“...because I wanted to make you find me.” he admitted, looking to the side.

“Dumbass, don't do that I was worried! At least it wasn't the city this time." He sighed. "Why did you want to make me find you?"

"It's stupid." He muttered.

Kageyama frowned, tugging him back into the pool and hugging him. "Hinata..."

"I just... It reminds me that you care." He blushed, looking like he wished he could melt into the pool.

"Hinata..." He sighed, "you Dumbass why would I agree to go to the pool which I hate if I didn't care about you?"

"You don't like pools?" He blinked, looking like he was about to say they should leave.

"I don't like public pools. Or crowded pools.  Or other people seeing you half naked." He muttered.

Hinata blushed slightly, "So it's a jealous thing?" He waited for the nod before grinning innocently, “Well, how would you feel about other people seeing me have sex with you?”

Kageyama turned a very lovely shade of red as he shaked his head, “Hinata what-why-am I dating an exhibitionist?” he manages to blurt out.

“Maaaybeee?” he offers. “But then they would know we were together and you wouldn’t be so jealous riiiight?”

“Hinata no.”

“Hinata yes.”

“Hinata, really, no.” he’s blushing so brightly that Hinata decides to take pity on him.

“What about just in the locker room?”

“Are you just really horny or something?” he muttered looking away.

“Maaaybeeee~” he hummed, pecking him on the cheek.

“Can’t we actually swim first?”

“I suppose.” he nodded.

They immediately had a contest for who could hold their breath longest, staring at each other the whole time until Hinata kicked off the bottom to get air. Kageyama followed him up, smirking at him.

The pool only got more crowded and when it was getting hard to move around they got out.

“Sooooo?” Hinata hummed.

“So what?” he had secretly been hoping he’d forgotten.

“Locker room, sex, ring a bell?” he tilted his head curiously.

“N-no.” he lied.

Hinata frowned, stepping in front of him. “If you don’t want to just say so Bakayama.”

Of course this forced Kageyama to look at his half naked and still dripping wet body. He groaned softly, “How can I say no when you’re teasing me like that?”

“Teasing?” he asked innocently.

“C’mere you.” he dragged him towards the shower, turning one on.

“Shower sex?” he whined softly, “But we do that a lot already~”

“Not public shower sex.” he replied, unwilling to do it out in the locker room.

“Hmmm fair enough.” he stood on his tiptoes and tugged him down into a kiss.

Kageyama huffed slightly, kissing back as his hands started roaming.

\-----

He hadn’t been pleased when he lost his boyfriend at the pool, he was even less pleased when he lost him in the middle of the city. “HINATA!” the pain in his backside didn’t help (“I need to be able to jump Tobio~”) as he irritably walked through the streets, hair still damp and getting in his eyes. He wasn’t answering his phone and worry had turned to anger.

He was about ready to just go home to go to sleep.

“And it’s like GWUAHH!”

 _….theres my dumbass._ he’d know that anywhere. He headed that way and found him surrounded by small children. He froze, ducking back behind a wall. Children hated him, was Hinata using them to keep him away?

“And my setter, he’s the best you know? He puts up with a lot from me and goes along with it. Like going to the pool today, which I fell in…” the kids laughed, “But he dived right in after me like SPLOOSH! It made me really happy.”

“‘nata what’s love like?”

“E-eh? W-well...I suppose its...that is to say…”

Kageyama smirked slightly before walking calmly around the wall and looping his arm around his shoulders. “What my du-friend here is trying to say, is that you just get really happy around them, when they’re around its like birthdays and christmas rolled into one.” he smiled slightly.

“Exactly! Like WOOSH WAM!” Hinata added, grinning.

There were various names called and the kids ran off quickly.

“So, Hinata, were you using them to keep me away?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“N-no...that is to say...I mean...I figured you’d be mad after I made you let me top.” he blushed, looking away.

“Dumbass I’ve been worried about where you ran off to!” he squeezed his head. “If I wasn’t fine with it I wouldn’t have let you.” he felt his cheeks get hot as he switched to ruffling.

“Kageyamaaaaa I don’t know if I should dodge your head grabs or not anymore.” he pouted, enjoying the ruffling.

Kageyama smirked at him, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to add nsfw as a chapter two in the future.


End file.
